Team Extreme: The highschool years
by age4age4
Summary: AU fic: 18 year old, Jeff Hardy figures that his senior year of highschool is going to be another boring year for him until new girl, Trish Stratus moves into town, bringing along with her, her one year old daughter, Angie.
1. Chapter 1

Girl next door  


Disclaimer: None of the major characters are mine  
Authors Note: I know that Matt is three years older than Jeff, but this is a AU fic where Matt and Jeff are TWIN brothers--with nothing else in common--except for the fact that they are both seniors in high-school. Enjoy!

* * *

As Jeff opened the front door to his house, he couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows slightly as the sound of grown men chanting "Var-si-ty, Var-si-ty" hit him in the face.

"What the hell?"

After sitting his book-bag down on the ground, he quickly made his way towards the direction in which the sound was coming from and after doing so, he just as quickly changed his facial expression from one of confusion to one of surprise as he came face to face with his father, uncle, and brother Matt standing in the living room, screaming their lungs out at, what Jeff guessed, was his brother's big news.

"Var-si-ty, Var-si-ty!" Matt continued to yell, causing the older men to chant along with him as well, until they each--one by one--noticed that they weren't the only ones in the room anymore, "Jeff! You're never going to believe it. The coach says that I've gained enough weight over the summer that I can finally start Varsity next week--I finally made it, man! Woo!"

Even though he wasn't as big of afootball fanas his father and uncle were, Jeff couldn't help but smile--knowing that this was Matt's big moment to shine. "That's great, bro. I guess all those nights of pigging out on ding-dongs and ho's-ho's until three o'clock in the morning finally paid off for you, huh?"

Knowing that Jeff was just messing with him caused Matt to chuckle a little before excitedly replying: "Yeah, I guess it did--but I'm going to go and call Amy now. I can't wait to tell her the news. She's going to flip!"

After watching on proudly as his oldest son--by three seconds--quickly made his way up the stairs to his room, Gilbert Hardy turned his attention towards his youngest son and outwardly replied that he guessed this news caused for some sort of celebration. "I think I'll skip putting some burgers and fries on the grill and make your boy's favorite for dinner--Macaroni Casserole."

_Mmm... _Just the sound of the words _Macaroni Casserole_ made Jeff's stomach growl.

_Hopefully by the time Matt gets finished stuffing his face with it, there will still be enough left over for me to grab some, as well._

With that thought in mind, Jeff casually asked: "Do you need any help in the kitchen? I finished most of my homework during school, so it wont be a problem."

After jokingly commenting that **that** wouldn't be necessary since his brother-in-law had already _volunteered_ to offer his services, Gilbert continued with: "But if you really want to help, I'd appreciate it if you took some of those paper plates we have in the kitchen over to our new neighbors across the street. I promised Mrs. Stratus that I'd bring a couple over for her and her daughter sometime later today."

Even though he felt that to be an odd request, Jeff outwardly agreed to do the favor before making his way into the kitchen to get the plates and then a minute later making his way back towards the outside of his house; trying to inwardly figure out where he was when his new neighbors had moved in.

_They either moved in over the weekend while Matt and I were at our grandparents or earlier today while we were both still in school._

With that thought in mind, Jeff quickly began his trek across the street. But interestingly enough, as soon as he placed one foot inside his neighbor's yard, he suddenly froze in place; deciding that he had been wrong before.

_They defiantly must've moved here sometime today 'cause I **defiantly **would've remembered seeing her in school today--hell, the entire school would've._

As if feeling someone staring at her, the petite blonde--who was sitting on the porch in front of Jeff--looked up from the book she had been reading; surprised when she noticed the stranger standing just a few feet in front of her. "Can I help you?"

After completely snapping out of his thoughts, Jeff pointed a blind finger towards the bag of plates he had brought over from his house. "I live across the street. My dad sent me over to drop off these plates for you and your mom."

As if he had said something funny, the female in front of him instantly started laughing before outwardly replying: "Oh yeah. Your dad came over earlier and my mom mentioned to him that she was hoping to make our first night here special by cooking a big meal, but unfortunately none of our plates would be arriving until tomorrow, so he offered to bring us over some--I'm surprised that he remembered."

Knowing that if she had said that to anyone else, they would've outwardly replied "I'm glad he did," caused Jeff to open his mouth to do the same. But fortunately before he could embarrass himself, the petite blonde spoke up once again: "Oh sorry, I don't know where my manners went. My name's Trish."

"Jeff..." Jeff outwardly replied, while shaking the hand that Trish had extended to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Trish cheerfully replied back, before quickly turning around as the door behind her swung open and an older woman carrying a small baby appeared.

_This must be her mom and sister._

"Hey Trish, I'm-" The older woman began, but after seeing Jeff on her porch she instantly stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize we had company."

Before her mom could disappear back into the house, Trish quickly replied: "Mom, it's okay. This is Jeff--he came by to drop off the plates that Mr. Hardy promised us."

As if she had just been watching her daughter do the same movements a few minutes ago, Mrs. Stratus let out a small laugh--which Jeff instantly noticed wasalmost identicalto her daughters. "Oh, I had almost forgotten about that...it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Jeff politely commented, while watching on as Trish stood up; taking the gurgling baby out of her mother's arms.

"You're heading off to work now?"

"Yeah, I don't have to be there until six, but I'm not sure how bad the traffic will be so I want to leave now just in case I get stuck on the highway for a while." The older woman responded back, before turning her attention back towards Jeff and outwardly telling him that it was nice meeting him again. "Once everything is moved into the house, you and the rest of your family are more than welcome to come over for dinner sometime, okay?"

_If you knew how much my brother ate, I betyou wouldn't be saying that. _Jeff inwardly thought to himself before outwardly replying: "We look foreword to it" and then afterwards watching on as Mrs. Stratus said one final good-bye and then proceeded to get into her car; making her way out of the driveway a few seconds later.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me tonight, kiddo. What should we do...paint our nails, do our hair, or stay up until midnight watching old Disney movies?"

As the little girl in Trish's arms started happily gurgling, Jeff couldn't help but zero in on the smile that Trish was wearing on her face. It defiantly could break a few guys hearts.

_Especially mine if I keep standing here watching her. _

With that thought in mind, Jeff quickly cleared his throat before outwardly replying that Trish's sister looked just like her; a comment which made the female furrow her eyebrows in confusion before outwardly retorting: "Oh, she's not my sister--I'm an only child. This is my daughter, Allison...Allison, meet Jeff--he's our new neighbor."

As Allison began to happily gurgle once again, Jeff couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise--afterwards trying to hide his shock by putting on a fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Allison...unfortunately, I have to cut our conversation short 'though cause I need to start getting home. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh." Trish slowly replied, with--if Jeff had been paying close attention, he would've noticed--a small hint of disappointment in her voice. "I guess we'll see you later then?"

While handing the plates--he had brought over--to the petite blonde and giving the little girl in her arms one last look, Jeff mentally wondered what could've been, before outwardly replying: "With how small this town is, you'll defiantly be seeing me later."

A comment which caused Trish to slightly chuckle before waving good-bye as her and Allison watched on as Jeff turned around and walked back to his house; interestingly enough never turning back around as he did so.

* * *

Next part soon


	2. Chapter 2

WHY ARE THEY NOT SURPRISED?

A few days later

"There you are, man. I've been looking all over for you. Where you been hiding at?"

Looking up from his locker, which he had been busy stuffing books into, Jeff had to hold back a small roll of the eyes as he noticed his brother walking towards him wearing his new football jersey that the coach had just presented him with yesterday. _I don't think he's taken that thing off since the coach gave it to him yesterday-I bet he even slept in it._

"Yeah, sorry about that...I had a group project due last period so I couldn't make it to lunch today. Why? What'd I miss?"

Due to the fact that Matt had football practice every morning before school started, the only time him and Jeff ever saw one another lately was during their lunch break; which was usually their time to catch up with one another since after school was usually dedicated to homework for Matt, and dirt bike racing for Jeff, who usually finished his homework _way_ before school let out for the day.

"Nothing major. It was Philly cheese steak day so Jericho and I loaded up on them and scared a couple of freshmen girls away. I guess** that'll** teach them never to sit down wind from us again."

Knowing from past experiences what greasy foods did to Matt and his best friend Chris's stomach caused Jeff to feel slightly bad for the girls in question. "Now, I'm glad I missed it."

After slightly chuckling at his brother's words, Matt opened his locker which was located two doors down from Jeff and asked the slightly younger-by two minutes-man what his plans were for the evening. "You racing tonight?"

"Don't I always...?" Jeff commented with a slight grin on his face. Unlike his brother, who had always been into contact sports, Jeff was more into competitive sports; such as dirt bike racing and track and field-which he did during the hotter months of the year.

"Good, cause I invited Amy and Trish to come watch you."

_Trish?_

After taking a second to think about where he knew that name from, Jeff finally remembered it being the name of the girl he had met the other day who lived down the street from the Hardys.

_It can't be the same one, can it...? She never mentioned transferring here._

Before Jeff could ask Matt what this Trish looked like, fate seemed to be answering him as Matt's girlfriend, Amy joined them at their lockers; accompanied by Trish, herself.

"Hey Jeff, ready for your big win tonight?"

Not wanting to display his look of shock at seeing the other female there at his school right now, Jeff concentrated on shutting his locker door and putting the lock back on it, while quickly replying: "I think I have to race first before they announce me the winner, Ames, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, Speedy Gonzalez," Amy jokingly replied, before turning her attention back towards Trish; asking if the two had met one another yet.

"Yeah, we met the other day after his dad had him bring us some paper plates over so me and my mom wouldn't have to eat off the floor again -thanks again for that."

Seeing as though that last part of her statement had been directed towards him, Jeff had no choice but to turn his attention to Trish while outwardly replying: "Don't mention it..it's all part of being the **son** of a good Samaritan."

As the three in front of him began to laugh at the small joke, Jeff couldn't help but study the blond in front of him; silently wondering to himself how she could seem so carefree at the moment when she knew she had a baby at home to deal with.

_I bet she doesn't even get any sleep at night.  
_  
As if reading his thoughts, Amy asked Trish if she was still going to be able to attend Jeff's race that night; a question which caused the other woman to quickly reply: "Yeah, I should be able to go. My mom's off tonight so she'll be able to watch Angie as long as I promise not to be out _too _late tonight."

"Who's Angie?" Matt asked; speaking up for the first time since Trish and Amy had joined their conversation.

_And so it begins..._Jeff inwardly thought to himself; wondering if Trish was going to tell the other two about her daughter or if she was going to lie and tell them that it was her sister-like Jeff had first thought she'd been.

"That's Trish's daughter-who I _might_ have the lucky privilege of babysitting tomorrow night while Trish goes out with Adam."

"_Adam_..as in Adam **_Copleand_**?"

As Matt turned up his face in disgust over the fact that Trish had a date with his arch rival Adam, Jeff couldn't help but wonder why the other man wasn't more shocked over the fact that Trish had a baby although she was only seventeen, like he was.

_Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this?_

"I think that's his last name...why? Is there something I should know about him?" Trish asked, breaking Jeff out of his thoughts.

"No, there's nothing wrong with him," Amy commented, before either man had a chance to, "It's just that Matt and Adam have had this long bitter rivalry between one another ever since Adam stole Matt's play-doh from him in Kindergarten. It's pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

As Matt angrily sneered that it wasn't play-doh, but his favorite soccer ball that Adam had stolen from him when they were in the _first_ grade, Trish and Amy began to laugh while teasing the other man about this fact; causing Jeff to feel like he was the only sane person standing there right now.

_I have got to get out of here..._

With that being his last thought, Jeff quickly made up an excuse of having left his science book in Professor Henderson's classroom, and he needed to get to it before someone took it to lost and found. "So, I'll just see you guys later on then.."

"Wait, Amy said she'd give us a ride home today since she's headed to Trish's house anyway so we might as well just wait for you." Matt commented; while grabbing his book-bag and closing his locker door; causing Jeff to inwardly curse his brother and his girlfriend Amy out, as well.

"All right, then cool. I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

After taking his time in the Science lab, hoping that his friends would just give up and leave without him-to no avail-Jeff spent the ten minute ride to his house staring out the window while the three other teenagers in the car sang along to the Linkin Park song that was playing.

_"Crawling in my skin..these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real..."_

_Can this song be any longer?_

Fortunately for Jeff, with Amy's love of speed, they were in front of his dad's house before they even knew it and Matt was telling both girls he'd see them in a couple of hours when they came to pick Matt-who would be riding with them-up for Jeff's race later on that night.

_At least I have another means of transportation for that road trip._

With that being his last thought, Jeff quickly thanked Amy for the ride home and then after reluctantly telling Trish he'd see her later on, as well, he hurriedly sped walked into his house; followed more slowly behind by a confused Matt.

"You okay, man?"

Given the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, Jeff quickly made a beeline to the refrigerator while outwardly telling Matt that he was fine. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just seemed quiet in the car-I thought something was wrong."

_Well, now that you mention it..._

Abruptly stopping his search for food, Jeff waited until he had closed the refrigerator door in front of him before turning around and asking Matt the question that had been on his mind ever since they were at school earlier. "Am I the only one who finds it odd that Trish has a kid? 'Cause neither you nor Amy flinched earlier when she was talking about it."

After a seconds pause, where Jeff figured Matt was thinking about it in, the older man nonchalantly replied: "I don't know..I guess after watching all of those episodes of _16 and pregnant _with Amy, I'm pretty much immune to it. But it doesn't really shock me..people are always having kids younger and younger these days-she seems like she's handling it okay, though."

"You just met her, how would you know?" Jeff opened his mouth to ask. But before the words could get past his lips, the house phone began to ring; causing the conversation to be put on hold as Matt quickly reached for the device.

"Hello...? Free food! You bet I'm in...let me ask Jeff," Matt outwardly commented, before turning his attention back towards his brother telling him that it was Amy on the phone and her and Trish had decided to order pizza before Jeff's big race that night. "They want to know if we want to come over and join them."

Not even needing to think about it for a second, since he knew the answer to the question already caused Jeff to outwardly reply: "I think I'm just going to make a sandwich. I don't want to eat a big meal before my race tonight."

Figuring that the younger man was probably just nervous caused Matt to nod his head in understanding, before telling Amy that while Jeff wouldn't be coming, he'd be over there in a second. "See you in a bit."

With that being said, Matt quickly hung up the phone and then-as an afterthought-asked Jeff what they had been talking about before the phone had rang.

_Food did always have a way of distracting him._ Jeff inwardly thought to himself, before deciding that they could finish the conversation they had been having at a later point in time. "It doesn't matter...go get your pizza."

"Aye, aye, Captain..." Matt outwardly replied, before standing up and making his way to the front door; calling over his shoulder that he'd see Jeff later on that night.

"Yeah, later!"

Next part soon..what did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**RACER-X**

Authors Note: I messed around and accidentally changed Trish's daughter's name during the last chapter, so we'll just call her "Angie" from now on. =)

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned, little bro. There's got to be at _least_ two hundred people waiting outside right now for ya...what...? You guys asked the whole school to come out and support you two tonight or something?"

After taking a second to peek outside the window of the garage they were in, Christian let a small grin slide on his face as he noted the huge group of people that had showed up to watch both Jeff and him race that night: "Hey, don't look at me, man...those are all of _Jeff's_ fans out there. He's had a pretty decent size following ever since we won that big race up in Georgia a couple of weeks ago-I think it's cause of the hair. The ladies dig the color."

Without even bothering to contain his roll of the eyes at that statement, Jeff reluctantly joined both Christian and his brother Wade at the window; quickly scanning the audience to see if he recognized anyone at the moment.

_I'm surprised Matt hasn't made it out here yet...with Amy driving, I was sure they'd beat **me** to the finish line._

After taking one last scan of the bleachers in front of him, Jeff gave up on his search of his brother and their female friends and went back to his bike; making sure everything on it was tightly adjusted and that the tires on it were in perfect working condition, as well.

"Hey, don't forget to check the tracks on your wheels as well, Christian. Glenn and Mark said they had some rain up here the other day so it's going to be a little slippery out there for you two," Wade commented; causing Christian to leave the window, he was still staring out of, and join Jeff at taking a look at his bike.

"Hey, you guys all ready in here?" A gruff voice called out a minute later; causing all three men to look up as one of the race track owners, Mark Calaway, entered the garage; toting his always present notepad with him. "The other six competitors are already headed out to the starting line. You guys ready yet?"

After re-checking both their bikes to make sure they were both ready to go, both Jeff and Christian agreed that they were ready and began to mount their bikes as Mark pressed the door opener on top of the garage so they could ride their bikes out to the starting line.

"I'll see you guys down by the finish line," Wade called out, before watching on as his brother and best friend slid on their helmets and then quickly made their way outside by the starting line.

"It's about time you two showed up..we thought you had decided to forfeit on us," A voice commented as soon as Jeff had taken his position up at the top of the dirt hill; causing him to turn towards the person to his immediate left; slightly smiling when he realized it was his friend D-Von Dudley who had made that statement.

"Now, you know that would never happen..but I am surprised to see you and your brother here. I thought you two would be too chicken to come race us after me and Christian whipped your asses a couple of weeks ago down in Georgia."

"I heard you still haven't gotten all that dirt out of your teeth that I left when I passed you." Christian joked; joining in on the playful banter that the guys usually liked to participate in before they started their races.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. But we'll see who will be having the last laugh down by the finish line," D-Von commented, before bumping fists with his adopted brother Buh-Buh Ray and afterwords putting on his own helmet as Glenn, the other owner of the race track, took his official position slightly in front of them; letting everyone know that the race was about to begin.

"Racers take your mark," Glenn called out in his best referee voice, before taking out the small gun that was used to start the races and allowing a couple of seconds to pass by before raising his arm up above his head and firing his gun; starting the race.

_Easy as pie..._Jeff thought to himself, as he realized not even two seconds after Glenn had fired the pistol, he was already in first place; followed close behind by Christian to his right and D-Von to his left. _Just have to keep this up for two more laps and the race is all mine._

With that being his last thought, Jeff concentrated on keeping his stride and avoiding all the muddy areas that he could plainly see on the track up ahead of him. And by the third lap, he was still in the lead.

_So close I can feel it..._

Unfortunately, before Jeff could make it pass the finish line, D-Von's front tire ran into a slippery section of the track causing his bike to slide to the right a little; hitting Jeff's bike which was in front of him head on.

After that, the last thing Jeff heard before everything went black around him was the loud crunch of his arm hitting the ground beneath him

* * *

What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Helping hand

Highsmith-Rainey Memorial Hospital

Almost an hour after finding out that his youngest son had been involved in a dirt-bike accident_, _Gilbert Hardy found himself entering a deadly silent waiting room; where Matt, Amy, and Trish were seated surrounded by Mark and Glenn Jacobs; the owners of the race track that Jeff frequented every now and then on the weekends.

"Hey...any word yet?"

After taking a second to stand up and hug his dad, Matt outwardly replied that the doctor had just come out to see them, "He said while Jeff only suffered a minor concussion-due to the fact that he was wearing his helmet, at the time of the accident-he's still going to need surgery on his right shoulder and physical therapy for the next couple of months afterwords."

_Shit..._ Gilbert commented to himself; knowing full well that the insurance company would probably only pay for a small portion of Jeff's medical bills-leaving him to pay, not only, for the majority of the hospital bills but also for the entirety of Jeff's physical therapy bills, as well. _I guess I'm going to have to look for a second job to cover that and the rest of the mortgage until Jeff gets back on his feet again._

As if reading his thoughts, Mark spoke up for the first time since Gilbert stepped into the waiting room, saying: "If it's okay with you, Mr. Hardy, me and my brother would like to help you pay for anything the insurance company doesn't pick up while Jeff's in the hospital. Usually we have all of the racers sign agreement clauses saying that we're not liable for any injuries they get while their on the track. But seeing as how Jeff's brought in a lot of business these last couple years since he's been racing there and also has helped us out a lot around the track during the weekends, we would really like to help him out anyway that we can...if that's okay with you, that is."

Although Gilbert was never one to take charity from anybody, knowing that anything the two men were willing to offer him right now would be-as his late wife called it-a blessing in disguise caused Gilbert, after thinking about it for a second, to quickly take both Mark and Glenn up on their offer.

"As long as you're sure it wont set you two back none."

"Don't worry, it wont," Glenn piped up, from the couch where he looked to be going over his books right now; probably-Gilbert assumed-to make sure that they **did** in fact have enough money to cover Jeff's expenses with, "Just send us over any bills they send you and we'll cover it and the ones for Jeff's physical therapy."

After saying a grateful "will do," Gilbert turned his attention back to his other son asking if he had been in to see Jeff yet.

"Not yet..they said we can after they move him into a private room-but that could take a while so can I borrow your car to take Trish home and get me a change of clothes, as well? I should be back in an hour or two."

Figuring that there was no way Matt would let Jeff spend the night alone in a hospital room caused Gilbert-without even arguing about it-to toss his eldest son his keys; afterwords asking him to bring Jeff back a set of night clothes as well. "Something tells me your brother might not want to sleep in just a hospital gown tonight."

After smirking slightly at this comment, Matt asked Trish and Amy if they were ready to go-and after the two girls told Mr. Hardy they'd be back tomorrow to check on Jeff-they quickly followed Matt out of the waiting room; leaving the three grown ups alone to wait patiently.

_Something tells me this is going to be a very long night_

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter-the next ones will be longer, I promise.

__


End file.
